


I Adore You

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall leaves secret love notes in Harrys locker. One day, Harry catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by the lovely salutingnarry on tumblr. This is originally posted on my tumblr toystoran. I don't think anyone will, but this is my own work so please do not copy. This is my first boyxboy so please enjoy :)

The first thing Harry notices when he opens his locker is a pale blue piece of paper floating down to the ground. Confused, Harry picks up the paper and notices the very neat cursive writing.

Harry, every time I look in your eyes, I get a little more lost each time.  
Love, your secret admirer.

With pursed lips, Harry looks around to see if he can catch who might have slipped the little note into his locker. But, the only person around is the janitor, seeing as it is the end of the school day, and it’s most definitely not him. Then again, stranger things have happened. He shakes his head, getting that ridiculous thought out of his head immediately. Harry is prone to having a few people slip their number to him, occasionally in his locker, but nothing like this. The person who wrote this…love note? That’s what he supposes he should call it. The person who wrote it was obviously not looking for a random hookup, and if they were, they are very romantic about it. Harry looks at his watch and realizes he’ll be late for work if he doesn’t leave soon. Sighing, he gets the books he needs to take home and closes his locker.

As soon as Harry walks into the local bakery in his hometown, he spots his best friend Zayn. He supposes that maybe he can ask him if he has any inkling as to who could have written the little note in his locker. It’s worth a shot anyway. After clocking in and placing his apron over his head, he walks out to the front to where Zayn is chatting with Liam and Louis. Those two like to pester him and Zayn while they’re at work. Not that he minds, he likes the distraction when the bakery isn’t busy. He walks up to the glass counter filled with delicious pastries and waits for Louis to finish whatever crazy story he has for the day before he speaks.  
“You alright Haz? You seem a bit distracted today.”  
Liam asks. Always being sympathetic.  
“Well, when I went to my locker after school, a note fell out. It seems like I’ve got a secret admirer, but I can’t think of who it could be.”  
“Ooh, a secret admirer. Wonder who’s crazy enough to have a crush on you.”  
Louis pipes in, because of course he does.  
“Sod off Lou.”  
Harry takes the little note out of his back pocket and hands it over to Zayn.  
The Raven haired boy looks nothing short of amused, and maybe even a little impressed.  
“Well, they certainly like your eyes, whoever they are.”  
Zayn hands the note over to and eager looking Louis, who whistles once he’s done reading. Liam having read it over Louis shoulder gives a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.  
“Do you guys have any idea who could’ve written it?”  
“Sorry mate, I don’t know of anyone with that handwriting.”  
“Me either mate, sorry.”  
Liam and Louis answer at the same time.  
Harry sighs, and sticks the note back in his pocket as the bell chimes above the door signaling a costumer. Harry gets the costumer what they asked for and spends the rest of his shift trying not to think of the little note in his back pocket, and instead focusing on the costumers.

Harry doesn’t get another note until the next week. On Wednesday to be exact. Again, the note is on a pale blue piece of paper. The first note he got had been on his mind the whole weekend and was still on his mind when he got the second note. He honestly wasn’t expecting another note. He thought it was a one-time deal and he’d have to figure it out from just that first note.

Your lips are the color of freshly ripe cherries that I wish I could taste.  
Love, your secret admirer.

To say Harry is flattered would be an understatement. He’s always gotten compliments on his lips, but the way his ‘secret admirer’ described them made him a little weak in the knees, and maybe a little creeped out. But not in a bad way. 

Again, Harry looks around to see if there’s anyone there. Surely the person would want to see his reaction, right? Unfortunately, no one is around. He shrugs it off and makes his way to the bathroom before he leaves. Once he reaches the restroom, he sees Niall washing his hands. Him and Niall have been best friends since he moved to town when Harry had just turned 13. Harry’s very fond of him. Niall is very cheerful after all, so everyone loves him. When Niall notices Harry standing in the doorway he looks up and smiles brightly.  
“Hey Haz!”  
“Hey Ni.”  
They greet each other with a ‘bro hug’ like they always do.  
“You have to work today?”  
“Nah, I’m just going there to bother Zayn.”  
“Mind if I come?”  
“Course not mate.”  
“Sweet. Want me to wait?”  
“That’s fine.”  
Harry goes to do his business when he remembers the note in his pocket. Maybe Niall would know who wrote it.  
“Hey Ni?”  
“Yeah?”  
“This might sound a bit odd, but have you noticed anyone leaving any…..notes in my locker?”  
“Notes?”  
Niall asks, looking perplexed. Harry takes the note out of his pocket and hands it to Niall to look over while he does what he came here to do in the first place. Once he’s done and washed his hands, he walks back over to Niall who’s leaning against the wall waiting for him.  
“Do you have any idea who could’ve written it?”  
“I have no idea mate. I don’t know of anyone who writes in cursive. Then again, if they’re a ‘secret admirer’ they could be disguising their handwriting.”  
“You think?”  
Harry had never thought about that.  
“Well yeah, I mean, if you were leaving someone secret love notes, would you want them to be able to figure out it was you?”  
Nialll’s right.  
“You’re right mate. That’d be a bit stupid I guess.”  
He leaves it at that.

It’s been two months since Harry got his first note and he still has no clue who could be writing them. He’s just opened his locker when another little pale blue piece of paper falls out of his locker. He’s a bit excited. He sort of likes the thrill of not knowing who’s leaving him the sweet messages. But at the same time, he wishes he knew who it was so he could thank them, and finally find out who the hell they are. He picks up the note from where it has fallen on the ground in the hallway and reads it.

The way your dimples deepen when your smile gets wider makes me wish I was always the reason behind such a glorious sight.  
Love, your secret admirer.

The note makes Harry smile so big he thinks his face might break. Not to mention he’s sure his cheeks are as red as a tomato. He hears a squeak and his head snaps up. The squeak sounded like shoes so he walks towards where the noise came from. He reaches the end of the hallway with a hopeful look, but the only thing he sees is a piece of paper flying around. The person must have ran out the door already. There’s no way Harry will be able to tell who it was now, because school ended about five minutes ago, and there’s always a ton of students milling about in the parking lot. Harry shakes his head and walks back to his locker to get his belongings.

The next day he finishes his assignments early for class, so the teacher let him go. There was only about ten minutes left in class anyway. He’s just turned the corner when he spots Niall near his locker. He figures that maybe Niall wanted to hang out after school so he’s just waiting near his locker. Niall always gets out of his last class early anyway. Harry was always jealous that he got to get out early, even if it was only a few minutes early. He’s about to walk up to him when he notices a slip of pale blue paper in his left hand. He gasps loudly and Niall’s eyes snap up to where Harry is standing dumbfounded. Niall’s eyes widen and he just stands there, almost as if he’s frozen. Harry takes the opportunity to rush up to him so he doesn’t run away.  
“Niall?”  
He whispers.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I see?”  
“See what?”  
“The note Niall.”  
“What note?”  
“Don’t act dumb Niall, I already saw it.”  
Niall gingerly hands Harry the note and quickly looks down at his shoes.

Harry opens the carefully folded piece of paper.

You look cute when you blush.

That’s all the note says, but it makes Harry blush even more than he did the day before. He looks back up to Niall who’s blushing profusely and still looking at the ground.

“Ni? It was you? The whole time?”  
Niall looks up but avoids looking Harry in the eyes. Instead he flutters his eyes around, looking any place else.  
“I, um, yeah.”  
He says, sounding defeated.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Niall looks up again and avert his eyes away from Harry’s once again.  
“Harry, I, just, how was I supposed to tell my best friend that I was his secret admirer, that I was the one leaving love notes in his locker for two months? How was I supposed to tell my best friend that I was in love with him?”  
Harry’s heart swells with happiness, but Niall looks like he’s about to cry.  
“Ni.”  
“No Harry, I’m sorry. I’ll go now, save the rejection please. I don’t think I could bear to hear it.”  
“Ni.”  
“I’m sorry Harry.”  
He’s about to walk away when Harry gently grasps his wrist. Niall turns back around and this time he’s actually crying. He quickly looks back at the ground. Harry places his index finger on Nialls chin and gently lifts it up so Niall has to look in his eyes.  
“Ni.”  
“Yeah?”  
Harry wraps his arm around Nialls waist and brings him closer. Niall looks at Harry with confusion in his eyes.  
“Haz, what are you-“  
He’s cut off with Harry’s lips pressing softly to his. Nialls eyes widen before he kisses back. Harry raises his hand to gently cup Nialls face. He soothingly rubs his thumb across Nialls cheek.

When they pull apart, Niall has a dazed look on his face.  
“Harry?”  
Niall softly whispers.  
“Yeah?”  
“Does this mean you like me too?”  
“How could I not?”


End file.
